


Maybe If I was younger

by Bb8isbbgr8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I just love these guys so much, I was inspired by the inventors scebe in Ca:Cw, Loki is but misunderstood, M/M, Multi, Super Soldiers are gr8, Sure Thor, Tony is about twenty, deaging, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't usually fall for men but when he does he falls for ones that are dating each other. He knows he doesn't have much of a chance, He's old, Problematic, and they're just too good for him. But when Loki deages him he gets the chance he never thought he would. Maybe if he was younger he would have a chance and guess what, now he is.</p><p>(Girl I suck a summaries. I swear it's a chill fan fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If I was younger

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I ship this so hard. I love OT3 so don't even try to shame me because I have no shame.  
> Enjoy!

Tony has liked several people in his life time. Many of them had been women but every now and then he would met a special man that just took his breath away. One of these very rare men was Steve Rogers. Talk about perfect. Tony had had  a fascination with him since his father began telling him stories about the man and God he wanted to climb that man like a tree. And well he got pretty fucking close to it, with all his flirting and subtle hints, but that was before Bucky came back.

  The arrival of Bucky hit Steve like a bombshell and Tony realized that it was time to back down. Only Bucky ended up being fucking hot as well and Tony just couldn't catch a break could he.

  It's not like it mattered though. Steve and Bucky quickly started a relationship and were perfectly content with each other. Sure sometimes Tony caught one of them staring at him oddly but that was just because his ego drew the eyes of everyone. Plus if you didn't count their seventy years without ageing he was old enough to be their father and even if you did count it he still had his wrinkles while they were perfect. Maybe if he was younger he would have a chance but that opportunity was gone.

  So he moved onwards, trying for people his age. When that ended terribly he just settled for being content in dying alone and decided to just admire the super soldiers from afar. And that's how he would have stayed if Loki didn't make the best fuck up in the world.

*  
    
  Tony didn't understand why Loki tried anymore. They'd defeated him so many times that it legitimately surprises Tony when the God shows up again. Tony's just concluded that the man isn't very smart.

  That's most likely why Loki teamed up with Dr.Doom and decided to send magicked Doom Bots into New York in the middle of the night. Now it's bad enough fighting a bad guy you've defeated more times than you can count but it really doesn't help when it's the deadass middle of the night.  

  "Thor, I swear to god I'm going to kill your brother," Tony grumbles into the coms when he finally makes it to his suit. Thor has finally gotten use to language you're not suppose to take seriously so he only laughs.

  "He is but misunderstood," Thor responds and there's about five groans in reply.

  "He's deliberately broken out of your prisons twice and attacked New York specifically four times. He's not misunderstood he's just stupid," Clint pipes up and Tony can hear the exhaustion in his voice. Nobody responds after that but Tony can see the whole team as they assemble

  "Alright Avengers you know the usual plan. Nat, Buck, take the streets I'll join you in a bit. Wanda and Clint get on a roof top. Wanda you're on debris duty, catch it and maybe even use it to take out a few bots. Vision you take south, Sam you're North. Tony, you just do what you do. It's not like you'll listen to me anyways," He says and Tony lifts the face mask to wink at him.

  "Aye, Aye Captain," He salutes and takes a warm up run along the side of the building before jumping off and flying towards the battle. He misses the way Steve turns bright red at his comment.

  The battle is a little more difficult than expected. The moon is half way covered in clouds so it's much harder to find civilians and watch for debris. The Doom Bots are easier to see because of their glowing eyes and the magic but they're twice as strong so the recently awoken Avengers have to try that much harder.

  Clint is the first one to spot Loki on the building, watching over his destruction, stupid move, but Tony is the closest. He confronts him immediately, ignoring the order not to from Steve and lands on the building easily.

  "Long time no see pretty boy," Tony says and leans against the side railing, "I was really hoping that when I saw you last I would never see you again but alas, luck isn't on my side," He can hear Steve yelling at him to back down so he does the Stark thing and turns off his com.

  "As did I but I was thinking more of the I took over the world and had you publicly executed kind of not meeting again," Loki snarls and turns to face Tony, temporarily turning from the fight. His voice becomes mocking, "But alas, luck isn't on my side!"

  Tony hisses and rubs his arm, "Oo that one hurt. Yep not sure I'll get over that anytime soon," He says and then his miniature missile launchers pop out of his shoulders and aim at Loki, "I guess I'll just have to get revenge," He says and they fire. Loki disappears in a burst of green magic but Tony can tell he hasn't completely left yet.

  Tony hovers above the building and looks around. Suddenly his scanners lock onto something and Loki appears in front of him. He uses his repulsers this time and Loki disappears once again.

  "I don't like the game hide and go seek, Loki. Usually when I play it the person ends up dissap-" He doesn't finish his sentence because of something hitting him in the back. Instantly error messages begin to show up on his screen and he can feel his boot jets slowly giving out. It really doesn't help that he's hovering over the side of a twelve story building.

  "I guess this means I've won," Loki says but once he looks around he finds that most of his Bots are destroyed and those still intact are about to be destroyed. He stands straighter and looks at Tony before whispering something that makes Tony's body feel like it's on fire, "They always say the brain develops with time. I wonder what happens if that process is reversed," He whispers and then he disappears.

  Tony can feel his body lock down and all he can do is try and stay in position so he doesn't fall to his death. The only problem with that is somehow his left boot jet was damaged and he can slowly feel himself sink before he's plummeting through the sky.

*

  Steve watches Tony fall in what he can only describe as horror. Tony had ignored all of his orders and there  wasn't much he could do to help. The man was too high above him and there were too many Doom Bots in his way to go help. All he could do was watch while Tony's left boot went out and he eventually began to plummet downwards.

  "Bucky! Southwest building, get Tony before he hits the ground!" Steve yells into the com and he can see Bucky jumping across buildings in the falling man's direction. 

  It's with dread that Steve realizes that Bucky is not going to make it and Bucky is only a few yards away when Tony hits the ground. Steve sprints in the man's direction, leaving the rest of the team to deal with the remaining Bots.

  "Shit, Shit, Shit," Steve whispers as he skids to his knees by Tony's body. Bucky is trying to pry off the mask with frantic jerks and Steve is almost scared that he's going to hurt Tony.

  "Get off!" Bucky screams and with one last pull the face plate rips off. Steve is instantly checking for signs of life but he stops once he gets a good look at Tony's face.

  "Connect me to the tower," He says without taking his eyes off the face before him, "Bruce I need you to get Doctor Cho to the tower quickly. We need as much assistance as we can get right now," He says and turns off his com before Bruce can finish his reply.

  "What the hell happened to him," Bucky whispers as he stares down at Tony. He didn't look like himself. His facial hair was gone and his eyebrows had a darker color to them. The crinkles around his mouth were smoothed down and his skin had a softer, paler look to it. He looked like a twenty year old version of himself.

  "I don't know," Steve replies as he gathers Tony in his arms and begins walking towards his Motorcycle. Bucky follows him at a slight distance with a contemplative look on his face, "I honestly don't know."

*

  Tony wakes up to the steady beeping of equipment. This didn't suprised him at first because things in his lab would beep all the time. They just didn't keep as steady a rhythm as these were. He tried to ignore it but it eventually reached his last nerve.

  "Somebody turn that God forsaken beeping off!" He exclaims without opening his eyes. There's a choking noise and he can hear someone fall out of a chair. Tony still doesn't open his eyes.

  "That beeping stops, your life stops," A voice responds and he thinks it's Sam. Might be Bucky, or Bruce. He Honestly doesn't know who it is.

   "My head," Tony grumbles and something about his voice just sounds wrong. He begins to open his eyes but when that ends up in him being temporarily blinded he chooses to sit up instead. But that causes the most pain he's felt in a long time to rip through his body and he lets out a hoarse cry.

  "Oh my god, Tones! Lay down!" A voice speaks up once more and Tony ignores the nickname because of his pain. 

  He finally pries his eyes open and while they're adjusting a person with long black hair leans over him and Tony swears it's an angel. But then his eyes focus and he realizes it's just Bucky leaning over him with a contemplative look on his face. He's about to say something when a hand pulls the soldier away and Steve takes his place.

  "How are you feeling?" He asks and Tony smiles.

  "Worried about me capsiscle?" He taunts and begins to sit up once more, which ends in him letting out a pained gasp and slowly sliding back down. He just wants to sit up god damn it , "What the hell happened to me?" 

  Steve sits on the side of his bed and Tony is confused when Bucky sits on the other side, still staring at his face with an odd expression, "Being the idiot you are you confronted Loki by yourself and well. You lost," He says and when Steve glances at his face in a weird way it clicks.

  "He fucked up my face!" Tony yells and starts touching his face  desperately while looking for a mirror, "That's why my voice sounds so fucking weird and you guys keep staring at me!" He exclaims and he can see Steve and Bucky seem to panic a bit. If he wasn't freaking about losing his beautiful face he would've been confused about why they were the only two in the room and why it looked like Bucky had been crying.

  "Tony. Tones, calm down," Steve whispers and Tony just now realized he gave him a nickname, "Stop moving you'll hurt yourself!" He exclaims and Tony looks down at his left hand that's in a sling. That makes him panic more for some reason and he slowly tries to cave in on himself.

  He feels like he's young again. Back then he couldn't control his anxiety and his Depression was at its highest point. He looks at Steve in confusion as his breathing gets heavier and he can hear the beeping intensify. A hand rests on the side of Tony's face but he had closed his eyes when his throat began to constrict.

  He can hear the door hit the wall and something being pressed into his wrist. Instantly he can feel his panic subside and he relaxes into the bed.

  "Mr Stark?" A gentle voice breaks through the fog in his mind and he slowly opens his eyes to find Helen Cho standing at the end of his bed.

  "Hey there beautiful," He whispers and she turns a soft pink.

  "It's good to see you're awake. We're sorry that there was not a nurse in here when you woke. We must have assumed that Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes had you covered," She says and looks at the two men in the corner of the room. Steve is just staring at Tony unashamed but Bucky has his face hidden in his hands, "You obtained a few injuries in your last battle and you may have gone through a miracle, we understand that on your last birthday you turned forty eight. Is this correct?" 

  Tony stares at her for a moment, "Either I'm paralyzed because I'm too old to be doing this anymore or I'm dying," Tony responds and Doctor Cho has to take that as a yes.

  "We don't think you're too old for anything anymore," She says and reaches behind her.

  "What the hell does that me-" Tony begins but he stops when she forces the mirror into his hand. His expression drops when he looks at himself and the whole room goes quiet. He lifts a hand and starts touching his face and squishing his cheeks, "Oh my god," He whispers and Steve slowly stands up and walks towards him.

  "Tony?" He says and there's a sympathetic look on his face.  Everyone is scared that Tony is going to freak out again or even cry. 

  They're all wrong.

  "I'm even more attractive than before!" He exclaims as he runs his hands through his hair and grins, "God, I was attractive before but now I'm back in the big league! I look Twenty five again! I don't look old, my back doesn't hurt. I don't know who or what did this to me but I am eternally grateful," He continues to check himself and Steve can only stare at him with hardly repressed admiration.

  "Stark!" A voice yells from the hallway and Rhodey steps into the room with a panicked look. He stops and Tony can see color drain out of his face as he stares at the hospital bed, "I don't know what voodoo they used on you but I want some of it too," He mumbles as he steps closer.

  Tony can only smile at him and reach towards him when he tries to sit down. It's been three years since the war but it's still hard for him to sit even with his mechanical legs and Tony knows how weak it makes him feel.  
    
  "Hey Rhodes," Tony whispers and takes his friends hand in his own, "Now before you try and get with me since I'm now the hottest person in this room I want you to know that I forgive you for pretending that you weren't totally attracted to me," He says completely seriously and Rhodey snorts in reply.

  "Well at least your acting like yourself," He responds and just stares at Tony for a while, "Gosh this brings back memories," He says and leans forward with a disbelieving smile.

  Tony scoots himself towards Rhodey with a pained look on his face and slowly lays himself back on the bed. He lets out a sigh and turns back to Helen Cho, "Alright when can I go home?" He asks and she lets out a small laugh.

  "You'll get out in good time," She says and that seems to be the end of that.

*

  It was another three weeks before Tony was released and even then he was under Bruce's supervision. That meant he was pretty much stuck in bed until Bruce decided he wanted to deal with him again. You can translate that to Tony is probably never getting out of bed.

  "I swear to god if I have to sit in this bed for one more minute I'm going to lose my mind!" Tony yells but he knows nobody can hear him. The team was more than likely at a group training and that meant Tony was alone in the tower.

  Perfect.

  The first attempt at standing ended with him laying down for another Twenty minutes because of the amount of energy it took to even move his body. He hadn't exactly moved besides rolling over for several weeks so yeah, he was out of shape. His next attempt ended with him falling on his arm and screaming until Friday threatened to contact Steve which automatically silenced him.

  Finally on his last attempt he stood and stumbled a few ways to the bathroom before collapsing on the toilet. He sat there for a good ten seconds before he was doing his regular morning routine once more. He'd gotten sick of those little pee plates and having other people brush his teeth pretty quick. He didn't like being useless so doing things himself was very relieving.

  After a nice shower he headed to his lab and did what he had been wanting to do for a long time. He cut off his cast. He could already hear Bruce's long speech but he just couldn't find himself to care. He was ready for freedom and that's what he was getting for himself. Freedom.

  He drank three cups of Coffee mainly because they wouldn't let him have any while on bed rest and got back to his projects. He'd been able to map out several things with his tablet but he still had to test them and retest them and then test them again before he could find the perfect equation.

  He lost himself in his work which came so naturally to him that almost nothing could distract him. His only problem was the throbbing in his arm and the never ending sting at the base of his back. Tony hated healing. Besides that he was fine and could almost forget the incident. He would've been able to forget it completely if there hadn't been an invention called the mirror.

  Nobody had been able to find out what Loki did to him. Thor was an armature at magic and there was no point in bringing someone who understood down to earth so they were just stuck in wonder. Tony didn't mind though. He could stretch without every bone in his body popping and yeah he'd been on bed rest but his sex drive hasn't been this high in forever. Tony loved being young but he knew it wouldn't last.

  Doctor Cho had said that everything in him had deaged. His bones, his skin, his organs. His Brain. That meant that all of his anxieties were back and he didn't know how to control them once more. He'd had a Panic Attack the second week of his bed rest and his normal techniques didn't stop it. It only ended when Rhodey climbed in bed with him and held him like he had when they were kids. Tony knew it was going to get even worse and he wasn't sure if youth was worth going through that pain once more.

  So instead of telling someone about this fear or you know taking time to sort through it he did what he always did, bottled it up and worked instead. He knew it would be the death of him, his fears, his anxiety, his work, but that didn't make him stop. Nothing could make him stop.

  That's why when the Avengers returned to the tower eight hours later they didn't find Tony in his bed. They didn't find him on the couch in the common room. They found him in his lab surrounded by a whole slew of new projects. Steve was the first one to check the lab which surprised him because where else would Tony be and why would no one else check before him? 

  He found Tony sitting with his back to the door. He could see the genius's hands moving quickly and the holograms switching between different pictures and texts. He walked into the lab slowly and wasn't really surprised when Tony didn't react to the sound of the doors swooshing open, he never did.

  As he circled towards the front of Tony he took in the smaller man. Since the accident Steve had spent more time with him for several reasons. One being that he was concerned for his team mate and another being because well he really didn't know. He didn't want to say he had a crush on him because he had Bucky but he knew he felt something for the man.

  Before Bucky came back Steve had found himself slowly falling in love with Tony but once Bucky came back he wasn't so sure anymore. He dismissed it as a strong companionship and moved on. Now he had Bucky to himself and once more he isn't sure about his feelings for Tony. His mind tries to tell him it's because Tony is young again and maybe he looks a bit like Howard but Steve knows that can't be it. He liked Tony before the change. He liked the wrinkles and the facial hair and the snarky attitude that came with age.

  Now standing here looking at Tony consumed in his work with oil all over his tank top and smeared on his face he really feels his feelings rekindle. He hates himself for it but God Tony looks beautiful right now.

  "Tony?" A voice speaks up from behind Steve and he turns to find Bucky walking into the room. Bucky is staring at them both with an odd look and Steve tries and fails to stop himself from flushing.

  Tony's head snaps up and he turns around with the expression of a deer in headlights. His mouth is partially open and his eyes are just a bit wider than usual, "Don't tell Bruce," He whispers but only a few seconds later there's a ding and said man walks out of the elevator with a glare already set on his face.

  "You're lucky I don't have the power to ground you, cause if I did all these stupid little trinkets you have would be gone!" He exclaims as he steps forward. It isn't until he sees Tony's cast laying on the floor that he starts fuming, "Tony! We've gone over this," He groans and moves forward to grab the man. He pulls him out of the lab and Steve goes to follow.

  As he passes Bucky his boyfriend grabs his wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. It's a simple motion but Steve knows it means a lot. They pull apart and Steve can't help but smile and Bucky kisses his forehead.

  Tony let's the elevator doors close and tries not to let the jealousy in his chest take him over. He's too scared to think on it because he's not sure which person he's jealous of.

*

  It turns out that Tony had been completely healed for a week and a half. The throbbing in his arm was from not using it and the stinging in his back was the result of sitting on it for about four weeks. This of course pissed him off to the highest extreme but after a week of moping and hiding in his lab he rejoined society.

  "Please tell me Barnes has made something to eat," He exclaims as he walks out of the elevator and into the Commons room. Sure enough all of the Avengers are sat around their giant table with Bucky at the stove stirring something around in a skillet.

  "It's brunch. Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, and French toast," Clint replies with his mouth stuffed with what looks like a mix of everything.

  "I am a blessed man," Tony puts his hand on Bucky's flesh arm and feels a flutter in his chest when Bucky grins down at him with that winning smile. God he hated how beautiful the super soldiers were.

  He grabs his plate and sits down in one of the last two open seats and immediately starts digging in. He ignores that he's beside Steve and that the man keeps glancing at him, which is slowly becoming a normal thing, but instantly regrets his decision when Bucky sits on the other side of him.

  "Oh shit did I take your spot?" He questions and goes to stand. Now Steve's looks made sense. Tony would look at someone weird if they stole his significant others chair as well.

  He's about halfway out of the chair when Bucky's metal arm latches onto his shirt and pulls him down, "You're fine. Honestly, just sit down," He says and Tony is forced back down.

  "This way Buck actually has to socialize," Steve says and there's a sparkling in his eyes that makes Bucky reach over Tony to push him slightly.

  Tony shrinks into himself and is once again thankful for his youth. He was so much smaller than the two men that they could reach around him without even noticing he's there. He just quickly finished his breakfast and downed two glasses of orange juice, one mixed with coffee to try and get Bruce off his back, and contemplated going back to the lab.

  He surprises everyone, including himself, when he settles down on the couch instead and flips on the TV. As each Avenger finishes their food they find a place on one of the many couches and chairs. Tony finds one of the old Star Trek movies and Clint is stuck with explaining what the hell is going on to Steve and Bucky. It's almost more interesting than the actual movie. Tony would find it more interesting if Steve and Bucky weren't practically on top of each other on their designated couch.

  "But everyone knows that Spock and Kirk are totally gay for each other so she doesn't matter," Clint explains. Steve nods and curls himself closer to Bucky, if that's even possible, but Bucky seems genuinely interested in what Clint is saying.

  Tony is just about to run back to his lab when the door opens and Rhodey walks through with a couple bags in his hands. Tony rolls over the back of the couch and jogs to help him to the Kitchen.

  "I'm glad you came and helped because I might've died if you didn't," Rhodey says and pushes himself into one of the bar chairs, "You need to put that now extremely fit body to some use and help us older folk."

  Tony smiles and starts putting the groceries away. He stays in the kitchen with Rhodey while the Avengers continue to watch their movie. It all seems to be going well but then two people in the movie start yelling at each other and that causes Clint to start yelling at the screen and then Natasha and Wanda are yelling at him and Tony slowly feels that terrible feeling creeping up his throat.

  Rhodey seems to notice something is happening to him but it isn't until it's too late that he reacts. Tony slowly sinks to the floor and all he can hear is Howard yelling at him. He wasn't enough he was never enough and oh god his throat was restricting again and he couldn't breath and he was going to die this way wasn't he. He can feel hands on him and someone is telling him to calm down but Tony can only see the disappointment. He can only see Howard's red face and the veins sticking out of his neck that only meant trouble.

  Howard is screaming and pushing and hitting so hard, too hard. But then he's gone and Tony is looking at Rhodey again. Rhodey has a hint of fear in his eyes but his voice is calm and the hand caressing his face is so soft.

  "It's okay. You're okay," Rhodey whispers and slowly pulls Tony closer to him.

  "I did it again didn't I?" Tony asks and his throat burns for some reason. He can feel his lungs in his chest and each intake of air physically hurts.

  "Yeah, but you're good now," Rhodey says and let's out a small, seemingly forced laugh, "Always being so dramatic aren't you, Stank?"

  Tony groans and goes to reply but his gaze shifts and he finds the other Avengers are standing around him. Wanda is gripping onto Vision's chest and her makeup is running down her cheeks, Clint and Natasha are staring down at him with channeled concern and Sam is standing behind them with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. It isn't until Tony gets to the super soldiers that he feels conscious of how much he probably just embarrassed himself.

  Steve is on his knees behind Tony running his fingers through Tony's hair and Bucky is crouched down beside Rhodey. Steve looks on the border of tears but Bucky has his winter soldier face on, just blankness. Tony feel s so vulnerable with them and it doesn't really help that Steve's hands are trembling slightly as he tries to calm seemingly both of them.

  "I'm fine," He whispers without meeting anybody else's eyes and begins to sit up. The world spins violently for a moment and he thinks he's going to either puke or pass out but with Rhodey's help he brings himself back to earth. He slowly lifts himself up only to slump against the bar and try and catch his breath.

  He's hyper aware of all the eyes on him but when he finally pulls himself back together he leans against the wall and basically pushes himself to the elevator, "I'll be in the lab," He yells behind him and presses the button.

  "Don't you do this Tony," Rhodey calls after him and Tony turns around to find all of the Avengers staring at him, "Don't do this to yourself. You have been given a second chance and if you don't use it to better yourself then you're going to end up killing yourself instead," Tony knows he's right but that doesn't stop him from stepping into the elevator and it doesn't stop him from staying down in that lab for another week.

*

  It took three visits from Bruce and a few more from Rhodey to get Tony out of his lab. He still refused to make eye contact with anyone and he was noticeably quieter but everyone was just relieved to have him back.

  "You'll need to start back with training again soon. You've got a new body and we need to figure out how you work before another battle," Steve says to him when they all settle down for dinner. Tony knows he's right but he still dreads it.

  "I'll be your training partner," Clint speaks up and Tony finally meets someone's eyes.

  "Why? You always work out with Natasha," Tony replies and sits up straighter. He casts a look at Natasha but she's just watching them with uninterested eyes.

  "Maybe I just want to spice it up," Clint shrugs and Tony snorts, "Plus my wife said if I ever get the chance to hook up with you that I should take it without hesitation. This seems like a good start."

   Tony let's out a surprised laugh and leans back in his seat, "I'm glad she thinks so highly of me. I would've thought she would hate me. Most everyone does."

  "She told me to tell you that she is open for a threesome," Tony let's out a louder laugh and grins filthily at Clint.

  "I'm always up for a threesome," He whispers and Clint gives him an equally filthy grin.

  "Well I am absolutely disgusted with the new knowledge that I did not ask to learn. Let's all just finish our food how about that?" Sam interrupts and Tony and Clint finally break eye contact.

  After that Tony is much more like himself but Steve feels something weird when he looks at Clint for a few days after. Bucky can't even look at the man and if the archer was any brighter he could've easily pieced the puzzle together but he wasn't so the story goes on.

  Clint and Tony start training a few days later and it's a blessing as well as a curse for Steve. On one hand he gets to see this new Tony covered in sweat as his playful self but on the other hand he's stuck with watching Tony get a little to close to Clint.

  Steve finds himself stopping in the middle of training with Bucky to watch Tony. This gets him punched in the face several times and even knocked out once but he doesn't really mind. Well that is until Bucky seems to notice.

  His questions start out as jokes. Asking if he was too distracted by Tony's butt to notice the metal fist flying straight at his face but soon they become serious. Steve doesn't know how to respond. He can't exactly tell the truth, no the truth will pretty much ruin his life. So he lies.

  "I'm just not feeling it today," Was Steve's usual reply and he uses it this time as well. Bucky sends him a disapproving look and slings an arm around his shoulder.

  "Obviously. I just punched you point blank in the face the third time this week," Bucky teases and smiles when his boyfriend flushes a soft pink, "Come one babe, what's going on? Please tell me."

  Steve visibly deflates and worms his way out from underneath Bucky's arm and instead holds his hand, "I ca-" He begins but then Tony comes flying seemingly out of no where and hits the ground at their feet. 

  "I call a foul," He grumbles and Clint laughs from across the gym. Neither super soldier has any idea how Tony flew so far.

  "You okay?" Bucky asks and leans down to help Tony up. Tony takes his hand and grins up at him.

  "I am now that I get to see you," Tony intentionally makes his voice lower and Bucky sees Steve stiffen slightly.

  "Lovely," Bucky practically purrs back. He keeps a close eye on his boyfriend to see what he seems to make of the situation. He's at least ninety percent sure that whatever's wrong with him has something to do with Tony so now is as good a time as ever to try and figure it out.

  "Easy boy," Tony purrs back and Bucky pulls him up. They stand chest to chest for a moment but then Tony looks in Steve's direction, back to Bucky, and then flushes. He nods jerkily and then jogs back to Clint on their side of the gym.

  Bucky doesn't think too much of it when he stares at Tony's ass the whole way over and into the rest of practice. He thinks even less of it when Steve obviously does the same.

*

  It slowly became a thing for the two soldiers, checking Tony out together. To be honest it was a bonding thing for them. Bucky would compliment Tony's attire while they were alone or Steve would retell something snarky Tony had said and then they'd talk about it until they physically couldn't anymore. Neither knew why they were okay with it and neither knew what it meant but they were both content with it.

  Steve had taken it to mean that maybe just maybe Bucky liked the genius as well. It's not like it would matter, it wouldn't change anything if he did, but Steve could still hope. The two brunettes flirted with each other a lot and Tony seemed to trust him a whole lot more than he use to. Steve was just unexplainably happy that the two were finally getting along.

  So sure they got along and they seemed to have a good friendship but they never really did anything. And by that Steve meant serious flirting, sitting by each other on the couch, spending time with each other alone and not in a group. It seemed hopeless.

   But then they had movie night and it ended up being better than any other one before. It started out shitty. Clint had picked out Man Of Steel again and Tony was nowhere to be seen. Steve was ready to settle down and probably fall asleep on Bucky's chest but then Wanda wanted popcorn and everyone knew Vision would burn the fuck out of it so Steve was stuck on popcorn duty as well.

  Steve was just about to give up on the night and head to bed when the door opened and a very exhausted looking Tony stumbled through. He'd been with Pepper probably going from meeting to meeting all day. Tony gets a new face and suddenly everyone has to know everything about it.

  Tony sets down his briefcase and slowly slips off his jacket, almost falling backwards with it. He steps out of his shoes and nobody really questions it when he removes his tie and shimmies out of his pants. Since being turned young Tony was a lot more open with his body so he could be found walking around in nothing but boxers. Clint has bought him booty shorts as a joke and everyone just accepted it when he actually started wearing them around the place.

  Tony leans against the wall and Steve swears he's fallen asleep but then he stumbles towards them. He doesn't look up and he doesn't make a sign that he even knows that anyone's there. Steve watched as Tony stumbles towards the couch that Tony and Rhodey usually cuddle on and feels a small ting of alarm when he sees Bucky spread out on top of it.

  The whole room goes silent when Tony rolls over the couch and straight onto Bucky's chest. Bucky stiffens and Steve is afraid he's going to panic and lash out. Tony doesn't move, he just curls into Bucky's chest and seems to fall asleep. Slowly Bucky relaxes and his hands lift up to rest on Tony's back. The group eventually goes back to watching the movie and Steve throws out the popcorn he burnt and makes some more.

  After handing out all of the bowls Steve goes to settle down in the chair across from the couch Bucky is on. He walks past, stepping over Natasha who thought it would be an amazing idea to lay across the floor, only to be grabbed by Bucky and pulled down with him. He's about to question it but then there's a hand on his mouth and he's forced to look down at Tony's sleeping form.

  "Shhh," Bucky whispers into his ear and Steve shivers but still settles down. There's only so much room on the couch but they somehow fit with Tony in between them.

   Every time someone speaks too loud or makes a noise they're stuck with a glare from the super soldiers and Steve throws a deadly popcorn bucket when Clint yells at the scream. It silences him and the bucket doesn't make a noise when it hits the ground.

  "Ouch! Gosh, you two are acting like over protective boyfriends," Clint whines and hides his head in Natasha's stomach, "It's just Tony! He can sleep through anything."

  Steve flushes at Clint's words but Bucky only pulls Tony closer to his chest and starts running his fingers through Tony's hair. The rest of the movie is spent with Steve and Bucky running his fingers through Tony's hair and playing with his fingers and just pampering the man.

  When the movie finally ends Tony is still fast asleep so Steve slowly untangles himself from both of them and begins cleaning up after the rest of the Avengers. Everyone slowly clears the room and when Steve finishes he and Bucky walk towards Tony's room.

  Bucky holds Tony like a koala as Steve gets the bed ready and fluffs the pillows before Bucky slowly lowers him down. They both work on tucking him in before standing and leaving the room.

  They don't talk about it but Bucky's a whole lot more passionate when he makes out with Steve not fifteen minutes later.

*

  The next morning when Tony stumbles in for breakfast it's a bit odd when he comes from the bedroom hallway and not the elevator. He only grabs one cup of coffee and after two sips he sets it away and instead grabs an apple. 

  When he settles down beside Steve he doesn't really take notice that it seems they purposefully left a spot beside him. The first time Tony really looks up is when Bucky sits down on his other side.

  "Are you okay, Tony? You're different this morning," Vision says as he sits down across from the genius.

  "I don't know," Tony says and leans back in his chair, "I just. I feel so refreshed and I just, I haven't slept this well in ages. I mean, I don't even remember getting in bed. I just walked into the building last night and then woke up in my bed this morning," He shrugs and takes a bite of his Apple before standing, "I don't know. I'll be in my lab if you need me," He says and stands before exiting the room.

  "Are you telling me that He spent two hour cuddling with you two shits and he doesn't remember any of it?" Clint exclaims and it's obviously directed at Steve and Bucky.

  The soldiers just shrug and continue with their breakfast. It's not like the pain in their chests makes sense anyway. They're dating each other, they shouldn't care what Tony does. 

  It's a shame they do though.

*

  Rhodey comes to visit and it's hell for Steve and Bucky. For some reason Tony is super romantic with Rhodey. He's always sitting in his lap or feeding him food. Bucky even walked in them cuddling and whispering to each other on the couch in the lab. Tony doesn't seem to find it weird and when questioned he just shrugs and gives a shitty excuse.

  "You got a problem with it?"

  "He's my best friend."

  "I'm doing him a favour, Have you seen my face?"

  Steve and Bucky's late night conversations become more upsetting until there's nothing good to say so they just go to bed like a normal couple would. They don't really talk about it but they sure as hell were thankful when Rhodey had to go home again.

  "Don't worry about it, I'll be back soon," Rhodey says and kisses Tony's forehead, "You stay safe, you hear?" He whispers and Tony only sends him a little salute.

  "I'm a big boy," Tony says and he makes a point of gently kicking Rhodey in the butt when he walks out of the door. He stares at the door before turning around and heading to the bar. He grabs a cup and fills it to the brim with Whiskey. He sips off the top and settles down beside Clint.

  "How are you?" He asks but Clint just grabs the whiskey, sets it on the coffee table, and proceeds to attack Tony's lips with his own. Tony goes still and Steve can see his eyes widen comically. Clint pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures before pulling away.

  "I'm perfectly content now. My wife is going to love these," He responds with a smirk. He bends down and kisses Tony one more time before jumping over the back of the couch and heading towards the balcony.

  When Tony blushes and grins nervously before collecting his cool, "Anybody else want one?" He asks with a smirk.

  "Is that a real offer or do I have to wait a little longer?" Steve asks and it's too late when he notices he's speaking out loud. Tony is staring at him with a soft blush and he doesn't dare look at Bucky.

  "It's an offer if you want to take it as one," Tony snaps back to his regular self and leans over the table towards him. Now it's Steve's turn to blush.  
Steve hums and leans towards him but then Tony looks over his shoulder and stands up, "Well I'm going to go and hide in my room now. Please don't kill me," He says and Steve turns around to see Bucky standing behind him.

  "How about we just join you," Bucky uses the voice he's reserved for Steve when they're in that mood, "You know, just for protection," He places a hand on Tony's shoulder and the never ending blush just deepens.

  "Tony, I swear if you don't say yes I'll say it for you," Sam yells from the couch and Tony turns to see all the Avengers watching him.

  "Or we could go for Dinner instead," Steve pipes up and moves around the table so Tony has a super soldier on each side, "See a movie," He grins, "Have some fun."

  Tony slowly moves from in between them with Apple red cheeks and walks towards the elevator backwards, "I-I would love to bu-" Bucky grins and cuts him off.

  "Great! Meet us in the Commons room at seven," Bucky says and then him and Steve are walking to the door and most likely to the gym.

  "Did I just get asked out by the Brooklyn boys?" Tony whispers and nobody answers him. He instead locks himself in his lab.

*

  He doesn't meet them in the Commons room because I mean, It was obviously a joke, right? Instead he stays in his Lab until the early morning and ends up asleep on the couch upstairs. He wakes up alone, which is weird because the Avengers usually eat breakfast about this time and the room didn't even smell like food.

  "Friday, where is everyone?" He asks as he sits up and stretches.

  "Masters Clint, Natasha, and Sam are in the training room. Master Wanda and Vision are in Wanda's room. Thor is still on Asgard and Doctor Banner is at S.H.E.I.L.D medical. Masters James and Steve are in the shower," She responds and Tony flushes at the last one.

  He stands slowly and is yet again thankful that his bones are as good as new. He fixes his shirt and wipes the drool off the side of his mouth and heads towards his room. On the way one of the doors open and a very shirtless, very wet Steve steps out. He looks at Tony expressionlessly and steps out of the room, heading towards the Commons area. Bucky doesn't step out but it wouldn't matter of he had because Tony just walks to his room, confusion swirling in his mind.

  He lays on bed for a while before getting up and preparing for a shower. He takes a nice, long one, giving himself time to think and using way more Conditioner than necessary but it was probably worth it. He'd been keeping a clean face since the incident so he shaved, only nicking himself on the neck twice. Once he finished in the bathroom he went to his room and searched for clothing.

  Tony didn't do laundry frequently and it was times like this that he wish he did. All he had clean was a pair of faded gray sweatpants and a shirt with the Black Widow symbol on it. He threw them on quickly, in a rush for some reason, and slipped on some neon yellow socks that he didn't even know he owned. He grabs his tablet and steps out of the room.

  When he returns Wanda is the only person on the couch and she's spread out reading a book. She doesn't look up when he sits down but after Twenty minutes she speaks up.

  "They're very upset with you, Stark," She says and Tony looks up to see her still reading her book.

  "What?" He questions and sets his tablet down.

  "They waited for you for two hours," She finally sets her book down as well and looks at him, "You stood them up."

  Tony scoffs and walks to the fridge, grabbing the ingredients for a ham and cheese sandwich, "I didn't stand them up. You can't stand someone up if they asked you out as a joke. It doesn't count," He says and starts assembling his meal. His heart throbs at the words but he knows they're true. God, he's not pathetic enough to believe he had a chance with either man. Not even his new face could rival with either of them and they were perfectly content together, "Trust me, Steve was probably just embarrassed by his joke and being the old dude he is he didn't know what to say and took it too far and Bucky was just protecting his boyfriend. That's all that it was."

   Wanda looks at him with a odd expression, "You are a sad man, Tony Stark. I hope that one day your self confidence is truly as high as you pretend it is," And with that she picks up her book and leaves the room. 

  Tony slumps down at the bar and stares at his sandwich. His thoughts over take him and soon the panic does as well. Nobody is there to comfort him this time so he sits by himself, leaning against the bar as panic makes his vision white and his lungs and throat constrict.

*

  Hiding in his lab has slowly become a comfort for Tony and after yesterday's incident he need it more than ever. He'd had a panic attack by the bar and then another one after Bucky and Steve went on like nothing  happened. They treated him like a friend and he didn't understand it. Sure they must have been joking but Wanda had a reputation of telling the truth.

  Almost as instinct he had asked Friday to show him the footage of the night in the Commons room but that's what triggered his second attack and he was once again left cursing his youth. Rhodey was across the sea and he couldn't control his fucking emotions! So he locked himself away and let the days mesh together until he had no idea what day it was or what was going on in the outside world.

  He's content with his little paradise but it's ruined when Bucky decides to come in at the same time everyday to bring him food and then just sit and watch him work. The first time he does it Tony is so paralyzed with emotions that he just assembles and dessembles the same piece until Bucky leaves. They don't talk to each other and he always comes alone but somehow it works for both of them.

  Until Tony can't take it anymore.

  "What are you doing here?" He blurts after Bucky has been in the lab for a good twenty minutes.

  "I'm just visiting," Bucky responds and he sounds genuinely surprised that Tony spoke to him.

  "Why?" Tony questions and narrows his eyes at Bucky. When he's only met with silence and a confused look he groans, "You've never come down here voluntarily before and you're suddenly in my lab Twenty four seven?! We weren't even really friends only a couple of months ago! We just knew each other through Steve and now I see more of you than I do him!" He exclaims and he can hear the exasperation in his own voice. The panic begins to rise.

  "I just needed to make sure you were taking care of yourself down here! You just disappear for weeks sometimes months at a time and we're stuck wondering if you're safe and even alive!" Bucky practically yells back. His fists are clenching and unclenching while the veins in his forehead stick out slightly. The panic swells.

  "What is it to you? I'm fine like this! I don't need you babying me!" Tony yells back and the panic is just building up in him. Each step Bucky takes towards him builds it up and he thinks it's going to overflow. He can't breath but then he doesn't have to because Bucky has hands in his hair and under his shirt and their lips are pressing together and it doesn't make sense.

  Bucky is pushing him back towards the wall and then he's got his hands on Tony's back and then his butt and suddenly Tony is being picked up and pushes against the wall. Their lips don't stop moving and Tony just feels hot all over. Bucky's stubble is burning his cheeks and his lips and his tongue is pushing against Tony's and it's single handedly the hottest thing Tony has ever experienced.

  "I've wanted to do this for a long time," Bucky growls into his ear and starts pressing tiny kisses and hickeys along Tony's neck. With his mouth free Tony can let out quiet moans and whimpers that seem to make Bucky's kisses more wanting and lustful.

  "B-Buck," He moans out and it feels like it's too much and not enough at the same time. Tony just wants to stay like this forever but then there's a thump from somewhere in the lab and Tony forces his eyes open only to find Steve standing by his desk with a blank expression.

  Tony pushes at Bucky's shoulder but ends up having to shove him to get him off. Steve just watches with the same look when Bucky turns around and grins at him. The super soldiers seem to speak with their eyes and just when they're about to say something Tony beats them to it.

  "I've to go," He chokes out and sprints out of the lab. He's already in the elevator when they figure out that he's leaving and all they can do is yell after him.

  The room goes silent for a moment but then Steve speed walks to Bucky and starts making out with him aggressively, "What was it like?" He whispers in between kisses and he revels in the mixed tastes on his lovers lips.

  "It was perfect. God, he's perfect," Bucky responds and they stay like that for a while, just making out without any reserve. 

*

  Tony locks himself in his room for a month and doesn't talk to anyone. Steve and Bucky try to get him out several times but he knows it's a trap. He knows that the moment he walks out that door they're probably going to beat the living shit out of him. He won't even be mad either. He made out with Bucky, he would've beaten up someone who made out with his boyfriend too.

  His brain ignores the fact that Bucky started the kiss.

  So he once again ignores his problems. He packs a couple bags and waits until the middle of the night before getting into his personal helicopter and heading towards one of his private homes. He contemplates completely leaving the country but settles decides it's better to stick within thirty minutes in one of his secret common homes just in case something happens.

  When he gets there he throws his bags on the couch and heads down to the lab to finish whatever he'd started the last time he'd been there. This lab is reached by stairs and then you have to go through a security door to get in. The wall facing the stairs is made of reinforced glass so Tony could see if attackers were to approach him and have a chance of getting away.

  He sighs as he sits down in a chair at one of his tables and begins working on what looked like an update for Rhodey's legs. He doesn't notice the green magic building up in the corner.

*

  Steve and Bucky don't go to breakfast that morning. They instead decide to stay in their room and talk about the night before. They've both agreed that their feelings for Tony were shared and that they wanted to further the relationship. 

  "I mean Poly relationships aren't that new. Well yeah they are but it's not like anyone is going to try and stop us. Sure there will be critics but they can't really do anything," Steve says as he slips a new shirt on over his damp chest.

  Bucky smacks his butt and brushes past him to get out of the bathroom. He pulls the toothbrush out of his mouth and seems to contemplate Steve's words, "It'd really be up to Tony though. We're perfectly cool with it but he freaked out the last couple of times we even acted a little bit romantic with him," He watches Steve get dressed but decides to just lay naked on the bed, toothbrush in hand, "Although I'm about one hundred percent sure he has a crush on you. You should see the way he looks at you sometimes. It's like he wants to be fucked by you but at the same time he just wants to admire you for hours. It's pretty cute," Bucky grins and stands to spit out the toothpaste.

  "He likes you a lot if by the way he was making out with you is any way to judge," Steve has a equally cheeky grin, "That was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen by the way, and I've seen you do a lot of hot thing," Steve presses against Bucky while the brunette washes out his mouth.

  Bucky turns around and pulls Steve close by his butt, "It'll be hotter when there's three of us instead of two," He whispers and licks a stripe up Steve's neck.

  Steve just laughs and shoves him away, "You're fucking disgusting!"

  "Language!" Bucky cries and tackles Steve to the bed. They wrestle for a moment but then Steve goes still under Bucky and just lets the man Kiss down his neck while he clenches his fists in Bucky's brunette hair.

  "Bucky," He whispers and catches Bucky's lips with his own. It seems like the simple kissing is going to go further but then Friday's voice cuts them off.

  "Masters Rogers and Barnes," Her voice comes from no where and Bucky jumps a bit. He still isn't use to how advanced technology has become. 

  "Yes, Friday. What do you need?" Steve asks and pushes Bucky off of him so he can finish getting dressed. Bucky begins to do the same and Steve snorts when he pulls out a hair dryer. Steve still thinks it's hilarious that he uses one.

  "Sir is in need of your assistance," Friday only calls Tony Sir. Steve is confused for a moment.

  "We'll be down in a minute."

  "It's urgent Master Rogers. I must ask you to hurry," Steve isn't sure how Tony made it that his AIs can show emotions through their voices but he's never heard more genuine worry before.

  "Friday. Is Tony okay? Is he in trouble?" Bucky speaks up and Steve turns to see him now fully dressed. Impressive.

  The TV in the corner of the room flickers on and Steve thinks he's going to puke. On the screen is Tony in one of his labs, pressed against a table with Loki leaning over him, the scepter pressed to Tony's neck. The volume goes up slowly and needless to say it isn't good.

   "-me on Stark. You can't truly be able to play yourself that much," Loki hisses, "You know they don't care about you! The team only needs you for those repulsors of yours and your bank account. You're just a toy used to further the team. It's obvious isn't it?! Doctor Banner only calls when he needs funding, Natasha and Clint only talk to you when they need upgrades, Maximoff is crazy so she'll talk to anyone, T'challa is richer than you could ever imagine so he obviously doesn't need you, and the super soldiers. You ever wonder why they only call when they're horny?" Loki's grin widens and Steve's stomach drops.

  "Tell me something I don't know Loki," Tony replies and he tries to sound confident but the tremble in his voice ruins it. He doesn't drop the sarcastic smile though, "I've accepted this year's ago! You think you can hurt me with that? Wow your skills have really dropped," Steve pulls the feed up on his Avengers watch and runs out the door, Bucky following close behind. They're met with the rest of the team who all seem to understand what is going on as well.

   "Oh, poor, poor Stark. Always trying to hide his pain," Loki's searches Tony's face and then smiles a sickly wide grin, "You really thought they loved you?" Loki doesn't specify who they is but Steve has a pretty clear idea who he means, "You're so broken, you know. Falling for those two is an obvious mistake."

  "You don't know anything about them!" Tony exclaims and Loki pulls back the scepter and takes a step back, the grin still on his face.

  "You're right. I have very minimal information. But I do know a few things. Things like the Star Spangled one is the reason your father never found you to be good enough. Hm, how many bruises did that cause?" Steve tenses as he loads the helicopter, "Or how about the other fellow. Didn't he murder your parents? Not so bad with your dad, but what about mommy dearest? He held her throat until she could only choke on her own blood," Steve can see Bucky go into Winter Soldier mode and this time it's a good thing.

   "Shut up," Tony whispers and Loki has never looked more triumphant, "Don't you try and blame them for that. Neither of those things were their fault."

   "But your little war was. I don't know how you all always forget about that. The Captain tried to kill you. He would've if Bucky hadn't needed his help," Loki steps forwards and puts a pale hand on Tony's cheek. Something blazes in the Super Soldier's chests, "You've always been a second. They didn't even notice you until I gave you this pretty little face. You're too old, too slow. You don't have the history they do. All you are is a pathetic drunk with a hopeless crush," The hand moves to grip Tony's hair and pull his head back, "You're not good enough for them individually, so why did you think you could be good enough for both of them?"

  Tony shoves him away and goes to respond when Loki cuts him off again, "This isn't the first time you weren't good enough is it? Who was the ginger lady? Pepper? Pepper Pots?" All the colors drains from Tony's face and Steve just wishes this thing would go fucking faster, "Hm. She was very Beautiful I must say. Oh, and Patient and hardworking. She was the only person who could deal with you and well, she left too. Do you really want to burden everyone with your presence any longer?" There's something hidden in Loki's words and fear begins to really grip the Avengers. They were afraid Loki was going to do something they couldn't fix.

   The Helicopter finally lands and the Avengers are immediately breaking into the place. Loki looks up, "They're here. Can't loose their billionaire. Now can they?" He says.

   They can easily pin point the moment Tony breaks, "Friday. Lock down the lab."

  "Sir, I do not recco-"

  "Lock it down!" And then the video ends. This seems to fuel the Avengers even more and finally Clint just blows up the door and they run in. Natasha somehow knows the lay out of the building and is quick to find the secret entrance to the lab. Steve is confused about why it's hidden in the first place.

  They trample over each other on their way down the stairs only to find the lab securing itself. Three more things of bullet proof glass are sliding over the original piece and they lock in before anyone can stop them. Tony is now sat against the glass with his back facing them and Loki is leaning over him. Loki is still talking but they can't hear a single thing.

  "I can't read his lips. It's like they're blurry and I don't know why!" Clint exclaims and if Clint can't do it, none of them can either. 

  Loki kneels down and starts talking to Tony with a gentler face. Steve begins looking for a way to get him out. Asking Friday to open it was futile and Clint couldn't use one of his explosive arrows because it would probably kill all of them so Steve was slightly stumped. It turns out he doesn't have to come up with a plan because Bucky goes into full Winter Soldier mode and sets his mind on one mission, getting to Tony.

  He begins punching the glass with his metal arm repeatedly and it slowly begins to crack. Loki puts his hand on Tony's shoulder and the first layer shatters. Steve starts slamming his shield into the glass and really wishes they could have the hulk or even Thor with them at the moment. Loki's hand trails up Tony's shoulder to his cheeks and the second layer shatters. Tony never looks up and Loki never stops talking. Suddenly Loki gets really close to Tony's face and Bucky seems to get even stronger.

  It isn't until Loki presses his lips to Tony's that they shatter the last two layers at the same time but it's too late. There's a blinding light and then Loki disappears. Tony is completely still and Steve fears the worst.

  "Natasha get a S.H.I.E.L.D medic team down here now."

*

  Tony wakes to the steady beeping that he had slowly learned to hate and the smell of disinfectant. He doesn't know what's going on but he can't open his eyes and be definitely can't move his body. He starts to panic but then he hears a soft voice.

  "Come on, Stark. Pull yourself back together. You always pull yourself together," The person sounds like Steve but it can't be. Steve wouldn't cry for him and this person obviously has been. So he really doesn't know who it is. He can't think of a single person who would cry for him.

  "Steve," Another voice joins in and this one is deeper but also more hoarse, "Steve please. You've been here for three weeks. Just go home for a day, just one. He probably won't wake up and if he does I'll call you. Please, I can't have both of you hurt and that's what's going to happen if you keep doing this."

  There's a bit of shuffling and something presses to Tony's head and a hand brushes over his hair, "Please wake up," The voice whispers and then there's the sound of retreating footsteps.

  "We're all worried for you Tones. You've been out for a month, it's time to wake up. You're not allowed to stay this way, you hear?" Tony feels something lay on top of his legs. It feels a lot like Bucky's head, "God, you're an idiot. The doctor said we should only say good things but you really are an idiot. You listened to that prick, you let him put all those lies in your head and you actually fucking believed him. We all love you so much Tony! We're a family and you don't get to decide other wise because some guy with a fancy hat tells you otherwise!" A hand slips into his own and Tony would really like to wake up now, "Come on. Come on you little shit! Wake the hell up!" Bucky's voice gets louder but Tony can hear the tears in it and he can feel Bucky's hand squeezing his own like his life depends on it.

  But then all touch is being pulled away and Tony can hear Bucky stumble towards a chair. That's when the crying begins. It surprises Tony more than anything else. Bucky was crying for him and not just tiny fake tears, no Bucky was absolutely losing it. He could just picture him curled up in himself, hands pulling his hair, aiming to hurt. It's a terrible thought and that's probably what gives him the last bit of strength he needs.

  "I'm asleep for a few weeks and suddenly everyone's having mental break downs. What would you do without me?" He knows his voice sounds terrible but by the look on Bucky's face it doesn't seem to matter.

  Bucky's up immediately and takes two long strides to the bed. He looks at Tony for a moment before bending down, cupping Tony's face, and pressing their lips together. Tony knows he probably tastes like a dead animal and his face probably resembles one but he's still thankful for the contact. He was really needing it. 

  Bucky pulls back for a moment before kissing him again and he starts crying, "You're an idiot. A giant fucking idiot!" He says between kisses and Tony is upset when he has to pull away to cough and Bucky smacks himself on the head, "I'm the idiot! You're probably thirsty as fuck," He moves from the bed and opens a tiny refrigerator. Tony is surprised when he pulls out an actual bottle of water instead of just a cup, "Steve insisted on you living like you would at home. In other words he whined and commanded people around until he got you everything he wanted you to have."

  Tony smiles and gulps down the whole bottle in one take. He wipes his mouth and automatically freezes when he feels his normal Goatee, "It grew back when you aged. I know, really fucking weird, right?" Bucky smiles but Tony can feel dread set in. He was old again and that meant everything that he'd hoped for with them was gone. Loki was right, they only wanted him when they were horny and who the hell wanted an old guy? He doesn't seem to take in the fact that the first thing Bucky did when he woke up was make out with him.

   Bucky doesn't seem to notice his distress and instead gets out his phone and calls Steve. It's funny to watch Bucky try and figure out what everything does even after three years of being in the new world, but it also feels bitter sweet. This is how he would spend the rest of his life, looking from afar but not being able to have what he wanted the most.

  "He'll be here in a few minutes," Bucky says and Sits back down. He fills Tony in on what had been going on while he was away. Loki had been captured and taken back to Asgard which confuses Tony a bit. Pepper had taken over the company for a while, T'challa had actually payed for Tony's hospital fees which was really surprising but besides that the world was still the same.

  Bucky was true to his word. Fifteen minutes later Steve came jogging through the door. His shirt was soaked with what looked like sweat but then Tony saw his hair was wet as well so he assumed he had been in the shower. He was correct.

  "Sorry, I was in the shower when you called and then I couldn't get a cab and there weren't any vehicles so I had to run," Steve says and Tony hates that he doesn't even sound out of breath. Steve turns to him and his smile widens. He sits on the bed beside him and strokes his head gently, "It's really good to see you're awake," He leans forwards a bit but hesitates. When Tony doesn't move he takes that as an okay and leans down to press their lips together. It's a lot more gentle than Bucky's Kiss but great in its own way.

  Tony was going to hate himself when they stopped pretending they cared for him. He knew it was going to break him but he just wanted to take these moments he has at the moment and keep them forever so he can look back on them in the future.

  "You've been here for weeks. I stayed with you. God you scared me, you scared us. We thought Loki was going to kill you," Steve's voice gets lower and Tony is confused, "What did he whisper to you? What deal did you make because it's obvious you made one," Steve questions and begins running his fingers through Tony's hair once again.

  "I don't, I don't remember," He whispers and the two men look at each other before looking back at him. "No really, I don't. In fact I don't remember a lot of things that we talked about. I just remember up until telling Friday to lock the lab. It kind of blanks after that," Bucky's hand joins Steve's in Tony's hair. Tony just lets then do it for a moment but then he reaches up and pushes them away, "What are you guys doing?" He questions and gets himself ready for the heartbreak. God he wasn't sure if he was ready.

  "What do you mean, Tony?" Bucky asks and tries to take the injured man's hand. Tony just shakes him off.

  "You know what I mean!" Tony exclaims and oh god were those tears going down his cheeks, "You're playing me like a fool and I won't allow it! Quit acting like you care for me, it's not funny! I'm better and I'm awake so you can cut the act!"

  Steve stares at him a moment before growling, "I really am going to kill that Asgardian," Tony looks at him in confusion and Bucky and Steve grip both of his hands in theirs, "You let him get into your head! All those things he said weren't true. All of us love you!"

"Yeah, like family," Tony grumbles and then it's time for Bucky to snort.

  "Yeah because family members aggressively make out with each other in their lab. And family members invite each other on dates. Yep, that's totally what we were going for. Family," He looks down at Tony, "If that's what family members do then I really hope you're family."

  "That was a weird mix of incest and romance. I'm not sure what to think of it," Tony admits

  Steve smiles down at him and Tony thinks it must hurt to smile that big, "Then don't think. Just listen. Bucky and I have very strong feelings for you and we're really hoping you feel the same. If not I probably look like a god damn fool," He scratches the back of his head and his smile becomes sheepish and his voice more quiet, "So, I know I'm not that caught up on all the new things in this world but there's something called polysexual and those people wish for relationships with more than one person. I was, We were kind of wondering if you'd like us like that. I mean, I know it's a big thing to step into but we can just try it! I promise it will be worth it!" Steve actually looks nervous, it's endearing.

  "Come on Tony, I know you want this," Bucky jokes and grins a little brighter. Little does he know how right he is.

   Tony looks between them. He can't believe what he was hearing but by the honest looks and gentle smiles on both men's face he takes it that they're serious, "So like, Who do I kiss first?"

  Steve grins but Bucky beats him to Tony's lips. They kiss until Steve has to physically pull Bucky away and then they kiss. When they pull away Steve and Bucky smile at each other and kiss as well. Tony can most definitely get use to this and luckily he will have all the time in the world to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, ideas, reccomendations, or requests then just comment them. I'm always open for prompts as well.


End file.
